


It Never Hurts To Ask

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), Dir en grey, L'Arc~en~Ciel, T.M.Revolution, VAMPS (Japanese Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kyo knew exactly what he had wanted that night but his fate was entirely in the hands of the other players, which was the most exciting part of it all.





	It Never Hurts To Ask

            Kyo was sat at a corner table in the hotel bar, doing his best to not actually be there. He wasn't a people person, sure he could attend parties, perform on stage, get along with them, but that didn't mean he specifically liked them either. Perhaps this made his request seem rather odd, but odd was a word Kyo was used to being described as. If he had to describe his feelings, he would say that it was like how pain could be pleasure, or cheap and tacky clothes could become artistic when worn in the right combinations. That, or it wasn't people he didn't like, just the irritating questions and disagreements that always seemed to emerge when anything but the smallest group was formed.

            Kyo was an enigma even to himself, he'd learnt to accept it, deal with it and even embrace it, which was what he was hoping to do tonight. Across the room his boyfriend was having a whispered conversation with a mutual friend of theirs, someone just crazy enough to say yes but from where Kyo was sitting he looked hesitant, glancing over his shoulder nervously. Following the man's gaze Kyo worked out the problem before turning his attention back to his drink, as if he didn't know what was going on at all.

            Eventually his boyfriend returned with a rather neutral expression on his face. You didn't need to be good at reading body language, something Kyo was exceptional at, to know what he was going to say but Kyo let Ruki inform him of the problem without interruption.

            “He says yes,” Ruki replied. “Or more, he needs permission to say yes.”

            “Takanori found himself a pretty man for his own bed,” Kyo remarked, nodding his head towards Hyde who had been whispering with Takanori but was now staring in his direction with a look of shock. “Good for him.”

            “I don't know what Hyde will say.” Ruki apologised, taking a seat besides Kyo and placing his hand gently on his lover’s thigh, he knew how much his partner wanted to do this, even though it was all the same to him.

            “He'll recover from his shock in about three minutes,” Kyo predicted. “Feel like it's a bad thing to stop Takanori and consent, only to worry about what will happen. Then it's 2:1 he'll want to keep an eye on Takanori, 4:1 he'll just let this happen and about 6:1 that we'll have to ask someone else.”

            “Those odds don't add up.” Ruki retorted, quickly doing the maths.

            “Do the odds ever?” Kyo remarked getting a dirty look from his lover he smiled bemused, “Fine 1:12 that he says no now but changes his mind later.”

            “That's better.” Ruki agreed, as he watched the couple across the room, who were both staring across the room at their table.

            “Hyde is pretty cute, isn't he?” Kyo asked, after he finished the drink. “This will be fun.”

            “Hyde is adorable,” Ruki agreed with a contended sigh, “You really think he'll want to be there?”

            “He's already asked,” Kyo replied, heading across the room and dropping a room key on the table. “So, it's agreed then?”

            “Well the thing is,” Takanori began, glancing over at Hyde but Kyo had already turned to go.

 

            It had taken a little longer for Ruki to leave, having to sit through the awkward part of the conversation where Takanori tried to say that Hyde wanted to be there to keep an eye on his boyfriend, without looking like he was under Hyde's control, or that Hyde was being unreasonable to ask. Ruki waited patiently whilst the stuttered conversation took place, feeling eager to get this out of the way so he could go play with Kyo, who would be naked, hard and waiting by the time he got upstairs.

            “It's fine,” Ruki reassured him. “Really, we don't mind.”

            “Even after last time?” Takanori asked, breaking Ruki's confident smile. Last time?

            “He's done this before?” Ruki eventually asked, choosing his words carefully.

            “This isn't the first time I’ve had to be his personal camera man,” Takanori confessed. “But I promise I won't join in, I'm not single anymore and...”

            “Wow.” Ruki muttered, taking an empty seat as his mind raced over this revelation. It was obviously Hyde already knew that Takanori had struggled with the 'don't interfere' part of his job, it was also kind of obvious that Takanori had enjoyed what had happened and most importantly that Kyo had deliberately withheld this information.

            “He didn't tell you.” Hyde said, glancing at Takanori for support, though his boyfriend looked even more awkward than Hyde felt.

            “No but I think he honestly believes it doesn't matter,” Ruki finally admitted. It was just like Kyo to not realising that just because he had left something in the past, it didn't mean everyone else had too. “Anyway, Hyde will be there to keep you in line.” He consented, giving the vocalist a smile.

            “That he will.” Takanori reassured Ruki, though he didn't seem the type to be unfaithful, the actions of a single man weren't necessarily the same as a man in a happy relationship.

            “But who's going to keep me in line?” Hyde asked, picking up the room key and getting up from the table much to Ruki's shock.

            “He's shy but he's always wanted to try a threesome,” Takanori confessed. “You will keep that quiet, won't you? If he finds out I told you...”

            “He won't.” Ruki replied with a smile, understanding what Takanori was hinting at. Perhaps tonight was going to be even more exciting than he had originally thought. Letting Takanori leave before him, Ruki took a few minutes to return to a calm state of mind, the stage was set, the actors prepared but he was the lead and he had to be sure he knew what he was doing. What it was that he wanted out of the night.

            His mind made up, Ruki headed for the lift and quickly returned to the suite he and Kyo had booked out for the night. The door wasn't locked, so he let himself in, sliding on the dead bolt as he took note that everyone was there.

            “Just let me know when you're ready.” Takanori called out and, with a seductive smile, Ruki pushed open the bathroom door where he had left everything he needed for tonight. Quickly dressing he took a look in the mirror smiling as he slid on the leather gloves. He'd gone for a pair of leather trousers with a matching tank top that zipped up the front, underneath a leather jacket cut more like a suit that one designed to keep out the cold. The gloves were of course essential but he'd gone for a fingerless version, hoping that Kyo wouldn't mind. Not quite satisfied he unzipped his top further before going to start the games.

            Kyo was waiting for him, naked and aroused with his head resting against a stack of pillows that propped him up somewhere between sitting and lying down. He was beautiful and Ruki could hardly tear his eyes away long enough to take note of Takanori standing with a small camera, or Hyde leaning against the wall staring intently at Takanori, as if scared to even look at the bed.

            Wordlessly Ruki crawled onto the bed, straddled Kyo so that is lover’s erection rubbed against his own crotch and began to rock their bodies together, aroused more by the thought of what he was doing than anything else, the leather was shielding him from a lot of the physical pleasure. It did no such thing to Kyo, who could feel every movement against his sensitive skin and couldn't help but  push up and demand more. As always, he was punished for his lack of patience and leather straps were fastened around his wrists, chaining him to the bed though they didn't stop him from thrusting upwards. With a shake of his head Ruki leant over Kyo and kissed him hungrily, as his leather covered hands ran along any part of Kyo's body that he could reach easily.

 

            Takanori had been watching the whole show through the camera but as he became hard he turned to glance worriedly at his boyfriend, who was being very quiet behind him. Thankfully when their eyes met Hyde smiled shyly, as aroused as the other men in the room. He had never seemed so tempting and the men on the bed were instantly forgotten by Takanori.

            “Come here.” Takanori mouthed and with understanding Hyde closed the distance wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist as his body pressed against Takanori's, his arousal pressing heavily against Takanori's ass. Leaning back Takanori's lips met Hyde's in an awkward kiss but his boyfriend had intentions of his own and he soon felt those lips on his neck, teeth nipping at his skin making him shiver in pleasure.

            Confident that Hyde wasn't jealous, Takanori leant against him, feeling the other’s hands wander under his clothes as he watched the men on the bed. A large black dildo was currently being pushed into Kyo's ass, the vocalist moaning as his body was forced to swallow up the toy. He was clearly loving it but it was that erection that really caught Takanori's attention. He remembered having that inside him, how good it had felt even though he wasn't used to been taken. He shivered in pleasure and as if feeling his desperation, Hyde's fingers wrapped around his own eager length. It wasn't enough though, it wasn't what he wanted but he wasn't sure if Hyde would do what he needed if he asked.

            “Hyde, I need you inside me. Now.” Takanori begged, feeling his lover stiffen up in surprise. His confession would be on the video for the couple to hear but Takanori was sure this video wouldn't even be watched. It was the exhibitionism that Kyo enjoyed, the camera was just an excuse to have someone else here.

            Hyde had moved away from him but he hadn't seemed mad, so Takanori continued to stare as the toy slowly pushed in and out of Kyo's body, as pre-cum glistened on the tip of his erection, his own trousers and boxers fell to the floor around his ankles and then much to his delight two long fingers coated in lube slid inside him. With a grin Takanori spread his legs slightly and bent forwards a little so that his ass was more accessible to the intruding fingers, his attention still on Kyo who was now staring straight back at him. It was this that caught Ruki's attention and with a smile he began to quickly strip away his clothes.

            “Three.” Ruki counted as he began to coat his length with lube, his eyes meeting Hyde's. So they were working together? This would be exciting.

            “Two.” This time the count came from Hyde, who had moved behind him once more, the head of his erection sliding up and down the crack, teasing him mercilessly.

            “One.” The counter lost to Takanori, as he was filled by his lover. With a moan he felt himself pulled back until he was filled perfectly. As his senses returned he saw Kyo was being taken violently on the bed, his whole body contorting as if it didn't know if it wanted to be closer to the pleasure or to pull away. His moaning was loud and frequent, where as Takanori only let out the quietest of gasps as Hyde, much more gently, brushed over his prostrate. The feeling of Hyde's fingers wrapping around his erection almost finished him off instantly but he didn't cum and soon found himself experiencing wave after wave of pleasure.

            “Hyde come here.” Ruki begged from the bed, as he stilled rather unexpectedly leaving Kyo squirming as he desperately tried to get pleasure from Ruki's length still buried deep inside him.

            “I...” Hyde stammered.

            “I'll turn the camera off.” Takanori reassured him, doing just that, smiling as his rather excited boyfriend left him and went to see what Ruki wanted. Finding a vibrator to slide into his ass, Takanori settled down into a chair to finish himself, not minding in the slightest that he was just a spectator to the show.

 

            Hyde was scared as he headed over, leaving his remaining clothes in a trail behind him so that he could crawl naked onto the bed. A condom was handed to him, which he obediently put over his aching length and listening to Ruki's whispered instructions he was soon buried deep inside Kyo's ass, taking him as hard and fast as he dared.

            “Harder” Ruki ordered and Hyde obeyed, going faster every time Ruki asked, knowing to ignore this Master would ruin it all. His body shook from pleasure and exertion but somehow he found it in himself to obey until he came, frozen in time as two fingers slid into his ass stretching him and making him moan all over again.

            “You need to ignore Kyo totally now.” Ruki advised after a minute or so, catching Hyde's lips beneath his own as they kissed desperately. The kiss broke as quickly as it had come and Hyde was left gasping for breath as Ruki picked up a condom, preparing Kyo's arousal with a sexy smile. Knowing his place Hyde slid himself down onto Kyo, facing away from the blond who had become nothing more than a toy for Ruki and Hyde to use.

            With a contented sigh he began to move his own body, loving the familiar feeling of having a man inside him. He barely noticed Ruki filling Kyo but soon strong arms were wrapped around him, his eyes shut and he moaned contently for what felt like an eternity of bliss. He stopped only because Kyo had cum but as he opened his eyes he realised Ruki was long finished, watching him with a perverted smile on his lips. In fact, all the men in the room were staring at him and Hyde had to wonder just how much of a whore he had acted as he had ridden Kyo. Blushing bright red, he slid away from the bed, his legs shaking slightly but he didn't get far before Takanori was pushing him down onto hands and knees filling him once more. With a moan Hyde allowed himself to be taken, though he was redder than ever before. Not that Ruki or Kyo seemed to care. They were locked in a passionate kiss and it was obvious they'd soon be starting their dance again.

            As cum filled his ass, Hyde shivered, relieved to finally return to a strange version of normalcy. He turned so he was sat on the floor, staring at Takanori with a mixture of love and fear as he wondered what Takanori must think about him now.

            “I'm sorry, you were just so beautiful on the bed.” Takanori apologised, showering Hyde with a hundred kisses.

            “No, I shouldn't be so keen.” Hyde apologised but Takanori only laughed as he helped Hyde cum, rather easily, with just a few practised strokes.

            “When you feel ready to get up, I'll help you get clean in the shower.” Takanori promised Hyde, another invite for sex but as it was the only thing on either of their minds tonight, Hyde only smiled in response, his ass already eager to be filled once more, though he suspected Takanori may just feel the same way. Tonight, was about letting go of inhibitions and both men planned to take full advantage of it.


End file.
